


Dictionary Entries

by alphardhy



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly early!klaine ficlet. Blaine has come up with an awesome pick-up line. The way he delivers it, though, is not that awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictionary Entries

Blaine thinks it is  _awesome_. He is not going to lie—it has been a long time since he has felt so proud of himself. It is not every day that you come up with the ultimate pick-up line, after all. Perhaps he should reconsider the whole songwriter thing. He could write songs about his boyfriend (and about other topics, _okay_ , but mostly about his boyfriend) and ask Cooper to lend him a hand with the music video. (Desperate times call for desperate measures, he tells himself.) Then he would send his masterpiece to Katy Perry on Twitter, and she would retweet it, and he would become famous. Yeah.

"How long are you going to stare into the distance?" Kurt asks out of the blue.

That snaps him out of his reverie. (The sudden goose bumps he gets when he feels Kurt's careful, almost shy, fingertips across his tummy might have something to do with it as well, but he does not tell Kurt about that.) He might have been fantasizing about his future since his iPod's battery died, he realizes, and  _oh my god that was almost ten minutes ago_.

Kurt shifts slightly behind him and brushes his nose against Blaine's cheek, a soft smile making its way to his lips. He is not sure if he will ever get used to the way his heart squeezes sweetly in his chest whenever he feels Kurt that close.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt says slowly, tentatively.

Blaine remains quiet, though. He clears his throat loudly, a stern look on his face, and rests his hand in the warm grass of the park where they are sitting. He needs a few seconds to prepare himself. He is going to do it, he is going to deliver  _the_  line. His next words will linger on Kurt's mind for weeks, or even months. He is sure.  _Come on, Blaine. You got this. You can do it._ He clears his throat again, and then—he does not know what happens next.

"If I looked you up in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of cute—" Blaine blurts out. Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

"No, wait," he continues, an inevitable blush creeping up his cheeks. "I mean, um, if I looked up 'dictionary' in 'cute', there'd—No, I meant—"

Kurt leans back against the tree, and Blaine is not looking at him right now, but he knows that he is biting his lip, trying not to burst up laughing. Now,  _that is embarrassing_. He needs to do something. He tries again.

"I just, um," he lets out a shaky sigh. "The dictionary thinks you're cute. Wait,  _what_?"

 _The dictionary thinks you're cute? Really, Blaine? Really?_ The whole situation is not embarrassing, he was wrong; it actually is humiliating. There is not another word to describe it. And the fact that Kurt  _is_  laughing now does not make things easier, at all. He is so not letting him live this down. Rubbing his eyes, he groans in frustration, because,  _ugh_ , he had practiced in his head, and it is not fair, and Kurt—

—Kurt is suddenly pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and for a moment he stops panicking, because Kurt has that kind of power on him, has always had it. But then, he has to go and make a comment about the whole thing.

"So..." Kurt smirks, his dimples flashing in his cheeks.

"Don't." Blaine crinkles his nose, though he is more flustered than pissed.

Kurt pays no heed to him. "The dictionary thinks I'm cute, huh? I'm  _flattered_ ", he continues, his tone rather teasing.

"Kurt!" Blaine whines, curling his fingers into the grass. He had practiced. It was going to be a life-changing moment. He pouts, and a few moments later, he sees Kurt mimic him from the corner of his eyes. Then Blaine feels Kurt's lips on the crook of his neck, his breath when Kurt whispers a soft  _hey_ , and—it is a lost cause, really. He cannot be mad.

(If he looked 'cute' up in the dictionary, there would  _definitely_  be a picture of Kurt.

He will tell him one day.)


End file.
